


El Lienzo

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [10]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, Inspired by Art, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: El lienzo colgado sobre la chimenea había vuelto a capturar su atención. Por enésima vez, se devanó los sesos, exasperada, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a sus manos.





	El Lienzo

El estruendoso ulular de una sirena la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La cálida luz vespertina que entraba por la ventana cuando se acomodó en su sillón favorito, libro en mano, había sido sustituida por sombras. Esto le dio una idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Había sucedido de nuevo.

El lienzo colgado sobre la chimenea había vuelto a capturar su atención. Por enésima vez, se devanó los sesos, exasperada, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a sus manos. ¿Lo había comprado? ¿Se lo habían regalado? ¿Era una herencia? ¿Lo había encontrado en el ático de la casa materna mientras intentaba hallar, entre el caos de cajas y baúles que llenaban el lugar, los recuerdos de su niñez?

Nunca lograba reunir las piezas de ese rompecabezas particular. Esos triviales detalles escapaban de su memoria y comprensión, irritándola hasta la fibra más profunda de su ser. Siempre le había hallado la lógica a las cosas, nada era casual y todo tenía una base, una razón natural e indiscutible.

Sin embargo, la chica con semblante melancólico del lienzo desafiaba todas sus creencias. Hacía temblar las bases de su existencia.

Esa chica sentada en una saliente de roca sobre una estanque, con la cabeza gacha, la mirada oculta por su abundante cabellera alborotada por el viento, cuerpo cubierto por una vaporosa túnica que apenas lograba disimular su figura, brazos bien torneados apoyados en la saliente, pies menudos y delicados que rozaban con sutileza la superficie del agua, perturbándola. Ella lograba hacerla dudar de todo cuanto daba por cierto.

Podían pasar días sin ninguna novedad, días en que la vida, normal dentro de lo posible, seguía su curso. Mas, en el momento menos esperado, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, bastaba una mirada, tan solo percibirla con el rabillo del ojo, para entrar en una especie de trance. Transcurrían horas sin siquiera notar el paso del tiempo, paralizada en un instante, observándola. Sólo lograba volver en sí al escuchar sonidos fuertes y repentinos, razón por la cual había tomado como estrategia programar la alarma de su teléfono móvil para que se activara en momentos aleatorios. Al "despertar" volvían las preguntas, a las que no podía dar respuesta. Estas no hacían sino aumentar su desesperación con el curso de los días, semanas y meses.

Ese estado de zozobra permanente le estaba ocasionando problemas en su vida, arrastrándola en un espiral descendente hacia la locura. De ser una persona segura de sí misma, de convicciones firmes, tranquila y mesurada, se había transformado en alguien nervioso, asustadizo, en ocasiones irascible. Siempre a la defensiva, se volvía agresiva cuando le preguntaban cómo se encontraba. Mas no se atrevía a soltar palabra. ¿Quién la tomaría en serio? Imaginaba los rostros escépticos, reflejos exactos del suyo si alguien le viniera con ese tipo de historias. No se podía arriesgar. De abrir la boca, de seguro pasaría unas largas vacaciones recluida en un psiquiátrico y eso, de ninguna manera, lo iba a permitir. Prefería soportar la incertidumbre. Estaba atrapada, no había manera de negarlo, pero al menos era bajo condiciones en donde, en cierta medida, tenía cierta semblanza de control.

A diferencia de las primeras veces, en las cuales miedo y confusión habían tomado protagonismo, se levantó furiosa, arrancó el lienzo de su colgador, tumbando en el proceso un portarretrato, y se encaminó al jardín trasero. Una vez allí, colocó el indeseable objeto sobre el tocón en el que partía la leña para la chimenea y empezó a destruirlo con la ayuda del hacha, vertiendo toda su frustración, su impotencia, en cada golpe. Luego, arrojó los restos en el pequeño círculo de piedras en donde solía encender hogueras, le añadió combustible y arrojó un cerillo encendido. No volvió a entrar en la casa hasta ver el último rastro del lienzo, montura incluida, reducido a cenizas.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, a pesar de sentirse liberada por haberse deshecho del lienzo, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Cansada de ver el techo de su habitación, decidió poner en práctica la infalible receta de su madre para similares circunstancias. Así que abandonó, resignada, la comodidad de su cama y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de leche tibia, con la esperanza de que la ayudase a dormir. Según el reloj del microondas apenas había pasado la medianoche.

Antes de regresar a su habitación, lanzó un vistazo involuntario hacia el espacio vacío sobre la chimenea. "No es la primera vez que lo haces", le recordó una vocecilla burlona. Hizo a un lado el impertinente pensamiento y continuó. Sin embargo, apenas cruzó el umbral, en lugar de la superficie lisa de madera pulida, sus pies descalzos entraron en contacto con hierba.

Estaba de nuevo en el bosque.

Las copas de los árboles, mecidas por ráfagas repentinas de viento, se destacaban contra el cielo nocturno, proyectando sombras, gracias a la luz de la Luna llena, sobre el sendero en el cual se encontraba. Resignada, siguió el familiar camino que la llevaría hacia la estanque, hasta la chica con el semblante melancólico.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir? —preguntó, por no dejar, al llegar junto a ella.

—Conoces mi deseo.

—No te lo concederé.

—Entonces no me dejas opción.

La chica con el semblante melancólico se incorporó, el rostro oculto por el cabello, y levantó su mano hacia ella. Las primeras veces se había resistido, pero ya había aprendido la lección; era inútil hacerlo, estaba en sus dominios. Tomó la mano ofrecida y saltaron al estanque. El agua, cristalina e iluminada por una luz etérea que le permitía ver a su acompañante, se cerró sobre sus cabezas y siguieron descendiendo. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más la respiración, abrió la boca.

"No habrá una próxima vez", fue su último pensamiento, su última esperanza.... Y despertó.

Cuando por fin se calmó el palpitar de su corazón, salió de la cama. Con pasos tambaleantes, caminó hasta la sala y entonces vio, en perfecto estado, colgado en su lugar sobre la chimenea, el lienzo con la chica de semblante melancólico.

**Author's Note:**

> El lienzo en que está inspirado esta historia existe. Lo vi en una galería que había cerca de mi casa y si hubiese tenido el dinero, lo compraba y lo colgaba en mi cuarto.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos son cariño xD...


End file.
